The Sparrow
by coolrockergirl
Summary: Robin left his two sisters and began the Teen Titans. Let's learn about 13 year old Kyleigh or Blue jay and 17 year old Scarlett or Sparrow. The sisters are totally different then Robin. Kyleigh is all happy and fun. Scarlett is more emo than anything and is dating Kyd Wykkyd. what will happen to them when the sisters come to Jump? Rob/Rae Cy/Bee BB/OC Star/speedy aqua/OC/KW
1. Meeting them

Chapter 1

I ran with my sister right behind me. We were being chased by the Hive 5. Kyd Wykkyd wasn't with them so they were chasing me and Kyleigh. "Hey! why don't you just pick on someone your own size" I heard a familiar voice call. There jumped out our older brother. Robin. They started to fight of course my brother's team won. Wow, to be seen by my brother who I haven't seen in 3 years in ripped up skinny jeans and a in this moment t-shirt. My sister was dressed better than me she was in a pink skirt and a black tank-top. "Robin" my sister called in her tiny voice. For 13 she had a small voice. "Kyleigh" he said as he took a step closer. My sister ran and hugged him. "I missed you so much" she said. He set her down and looked at me. "Scarlett oh my god" he said "what" I said giving a harsh tone. "What happen to you" he said "I turned 17 and got in to a couple fights" I said as I pointed to my black eye. I missed him but I am so mad at him for leaving me and Kyleigh. I felt ready to lash out and bite everybody. That's right I am a vampire, only my sister, my boyfriend (Kyd Wykkyd), and Kid Flash know. "Hey robin can we bring them back to the tower with us" some green guy asked. "Ok Beast Boy" my brother said. That was the start of something horrible.


	2. Problems

Chapter 2

We walked into a big T shaped building. I only had one word to describe this place, Awesome! Me and the rest of his team walked into the common room to my sister and Beast Boy playing Video games. "Hey Ky do you have a place to stay?" Robin asked. Of course he would ask her He knew I was mad at him. "No" she said "Do you want to stay here?" he asked "yes but as long as it's ok with your team and Scar" she said. He looked at his team they all nodded except Raven. It seemed like they left her out a lot. Robin looked at me. "whatever as long as I don't have a room bright and cherry" I said. "Ok I got perfect rooms for you too" he said and walked off. We followed him to a hallway. each door had a name of his team. We got to a room that was blank. "Ky this is your room" he said and pushed a couple of buttons and the door opened to a bright blue room with flowers. She hugged us and ran into the room. Robin and I walked down the hall in silence. He got to a room and pushed more buttons and the door opened to a dark red and black room with a desk in the corner, a guitar and bass on one side of the room, and a big red comforter on a black bed. I hugged Robin and walked in to the dark room. I explored my room until I looked at my arm one big cut that had been reopened several times was on it. I grabbed my blade and reopened it and reopened until blood was everywhere. I felt light headed and passed out.

_Kyleigh's pov_

Robin had gotten all of us in the common room for a movie night but Scarlett was not here. I could tell he was worried. "I am going to check on her" he said and left.

_Robin's pov_

I walked down the hall to her room what was up with her? I knocked and no answer so I punched in the key. The door slide open to Scarlett in a pool of blood. "SCARLETT!" I shouted. The other titans ran in the room Ky behind them. "What happened" Cyborg asked Ky pushed through them and grabbed something. In her hand was a bloody blade.

**Cliffhanger! BTW I take ****suggestions just pm me your ideas. I don't care if it is a new story or a new chapter suggestion I will give a shout-out to the person who sent me the idea! Peace~Rockergirl**


	3. Titans East

**Thx to everyone who reviewed and my one follower ~ Rocker girl**

**p.s. I don't own teen Titans **

Chapter 3

_Scarlett's pov_

I woke up in a hospital looking room. I felt something squirm in my arm I looked down to see my sister. "Good morning" She said. "Morning" I said "you hungry" she asked. "Maybe a little" I said. "Ok come on There is someone I think you would like to see." She said as she led me down the hallway down back to the main room. And there were 2 girls one dressed in black and orange, With Black hair in pick tails with skulls .The other dressed in an aqua color, with long black wavy hair. Standing beside them was Wally West (kid flash). The girl dressed in orange and black ran over to me and hugged me, I hugged back. Robin pointed towards the hallway. I walked through the door and in to the hallway. He looked at me "care to explain" he said. "Um ah um I uh … their my daughters" I said and looked at the ground. "His face softened he hugged me. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I thought you would freak out" I said. He looked at me. I knew exactly what that meant. I walked through the doors and on the big TV was an African girl that wore black and yellow. "Ok bee see ya" said Cyborg. And the screen shut off. I grabbed the girls and grabbed KF by his hand and led him to the hallway. "Robin meet Shadow" I said as I but the girl in orange on the ground. She waved and ran super fast to KF. "Ok Robin meet Aqua" I said as I put the other girl down. She hugged him. "ROBIN!" someone yelled we all ran in to 5 people including the other titans. Some guy with red hair was talking to Starfire and looked up and waved "let me introduce you to Titans East" said Robin. He Walked up to the girl I saw earlier. "Bee this is Scarlett" He said. "What's up" she said "Hey" I said. He walked over to two little boys "Scarlett this is Mas y Menos" he said "Hola" they said "Hola" I said. I had known Spanish since I was little. He walked up to Starfire and the guy with the red hair. "Scarlett this is Speedy" he said. "Hey" he said. "Hi" I said. He walked to a guy with black hair to his shoulders. He was kind of cute. "Scarlett this is Aqualad" Robin said. "Hi Scarlett" Aqualad said. I giggled "my daughter's name is Aqua" I said "Cool can I meet her "he asked "one sec" I walked over to the girls. Shadow had gotten my mind reading power so she said something to Aqua and they walked over to Aqualad with me. "Aqua this is Aqualad" She giggled. "And this is shadow" I said Shadow was behind me. The whole day passed and I left the girls with Kf while Robin invited me fight off the hive five. The only problem was that I had to fight Kyd Wykkyd. At one point he had teleported me to a lake that we had our first date at. We walked and talked. Then I heard "Wykkyd get back here we need your help!" he kissed me and teleported to the bank. I turned into a bat and flew to Gotham, To see old friends.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh ok I am going to put a poll if you want Scarlett to be with Kf,Kw,Aqualad,Speedy,or Jason Todd.~Rockergirl **


	4. Old Friends and old crushes

**I don't known Teen Titans or the songs I use in this chapter or others. But I do Own all the OCS!**

Chapter 4

I finally get to Gotham and start walking to my "secret hideout" When I get there three girls sit in the room. I use to love coming to this place too many happy memories to count. I look at the place it hasn't changed one bit I walk in and the girls look at me. "SCARLETT!" they yell. One girl walks up to me. "girl this band Sucks without you" she said. She had Light Brown Hair, Blue eyes, light blue skinny jeans, A purple tank top on, and was twirling drum sticks in her hand. I hug her "Vicki you know the band sucks without me, who is singing?" I ask "Nobody" she says. Another girl walks up she has blond hair, blue eyes, A tap out shirt on with tights and she hugs me. "Jenna, how is key board going?" I ask "great" She says and another girl walks up she has a invader Zim shirt on with jeans. "Ashleigh" she says and bursts out laughing. So does Jenna and Victoria. " Heidi Stop making fun of my middle name!" I yell as Jason Todd and Tim drake walk in. Jason sees me and runs up and hugs me. "Jason" I say "Scarlett" He says. He pulls away and Tim comes by me. I start to feel guilty.

_Flashback_

"_Scarlett, can I talk to you?" Tim asks "ok one sec." I say. I finish putting on my eyeliner. And I sit down by Tim_ _"ok this is hard enough to say but, I like you." He says eyes closed. My eyes widened, after a minute or two Tim opens his eyes. He knows I am with Jason. "Tim" I say "I'm Sorry but I am with Jason" I say. I put a hand on his shoulder and he jerks away then he stands up and walks away._

_End Flashback_

I try not to make eye contact. "So what new song have you been working on?' Jason asks "Let us show you" Victoria says. She gets on drums, Heidi picks up a bass, Jenna goes to the key board, and I pick up my guitar and step up to the mic. Jason hit the button that turns on the mic on " this goes out to the only people in the crowd" I say.

"Welcome to the gun show!" I scream

"Hey cowboy how's it going tonight? Come on in and you can buy me a drink Hey cowboy I see your pistol is cocked and you got a look on your face like you want to rock Welcome to the gun show tonight we get wild Welcome to the gun show Where the dead come alive (Where the dead come alive) Hey cowboy I hope you're fast 'Cause I'm the baddest gunslinger in the west Hey outlaw, follow me outside And keep your fingers on the triggers while we put you under Welcome to the gun show Tonight we get wild (Tonight we get wild)Welcome to the gun show Where the dead come alive(Where the dead come alive) It all comes down to a single moment The strong will fight and the weak will run Slide the bullet in the barrel Let me see you count to ten and draw your guns Showdown May the best man win May the best man win May the best man win Welcome to the gun show(Welcome to the gun show)Tonight we get wild(Tonight we get wild)Welcome to the gun show(Welcome to the gun show)Where the dead come alive(Where the dead come alive)  
Welcome to the gun show(Welcome to the gun show)Welcome to the gun show(Welcome to the gun show)Welcome to the gun show(Welcome to the gun show)Welcome to the gun show(Welcome to the gun show)  
Come on cowboys Come on cowboys"

We finish the song that leaves Tim and Jason wide-eyed. "you can sing like that?" Jason asks. "Yep, what time is it?" I ask "8:30" Tim says "crap" I say I look at Victoria and we grab our jackets and start to leaves. Jenna and Heidi follows. I raise an eyebrow "full moon tonight" Jenna says. Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking Me and Victoria are vampires and Heidi and Jenna are werewolves. I wave goodbye to them and take off deciding to go to Wayne Manor.


	5. new members

**I don't known Teen Titans or the songs I use in this chapter or others. But I do Own all the OCS!**

Chapter 5

It took forever to get there. Bat's wings don't go too fast. I flew into the window of my old room. I looked around. It was all the same. I pulled out a bag and I guess someone heard me moving around in the room. And there walked in Bruce Wayne, yes my adopted father, Mentor, And the Famous Batman. "Scarlett?" He asked. "Yes" I said "Why are you here" He asked. "Why are you in my room?" I said. "Serious" He said "Getting clothes" I Said holding up my bag. "Ok" He said walking out of the room. I grabbed different jeans and t-shirts. I got my favorite baby doll dress that was white, black ,and red, some combat boots, fish net gloves, and some ripped up tights. I walked up to my dresser and got my charm bracelet and a mask like Robin's. I got outside and walked over to the side of the balcony and jumped off and ran to the woods. I ran up to a small grave, a few tears fell remembering who this person was:

_Blaine "Hawk" Hawthorne_

_Brother, Friend, Son_

_March 30__th__-October 31 _

_You will be missed._

I started to remember that horrible day.

_Flashback_

"_NO NO NO" I yelled as a Brown haired, Hazel eyed, Boy lied in front of me. He was wearing a buttoned up shirt that was stained with blood and jeans. Blood was dripping from his mouth, He was a vampire. "Please Blaine be ok." I cried as he whimpered because of the stake through his heart, I was surprised that he was still alive. A tear rolled down my cheek. Victoria ran over to us. "Please be ok" she said. She and Blaine were brother and sister. I hugged Blaine. He was the one who bit me and changed me to a vampire."Scarlett please do me a favor" he asked. "Anything" I said "Please move on after I die" he said and stopped breathing. "BLAINE BLAINE WAKE UP!" _

_End flashback_

I stood up and changed to a bat and took off toward the titan's tower.

_Kid Flash's pov_

Robin had been worried for an hour now. Shadow ran up to me. "Daddy is mommy coming back?" She asked but right then Scarlett walked into the common room. Robin looked up. "where were you?" he asked. "Gotham" she said "why" he asked "clothes" she said. Robin smiled and handed her a titan communicator. She hugged him, and ran off to her room. 10 minutes later her and Kyleigh came in. Kyleigh wearing a blue jump suit with the same mask as Robin. Scarlett wearing a white red, and black baby doll dress with ripped up tights, fish net gloves and a mask like robins. "So who are you?" I asked Kyleigh made a heroic pose and said "blue jay" Scarlett just stood there "sparrow" she said. I smiled at the name because we all had nicknames in middle school hers was sparrow, mine was tiger, Kyd Wykkyd's was wolf, and Tim's was red robin (Lol).

Scarlett's pov

I had pretended to yawn and walked off to my room and changed in to a Halestorm tank top that said "Hello it's Ms Hyde", some jeans and my combat boots. And walked off to begin my date with Kyd Wykkyd.


	6. Scarlett's heartbreak

**Sorry I haven t updated for awhile I have a band that I have to play at concerts and stuff, so here you Go!**  
**I don t known Teen Titans or the songs I use in this chapter or others. But I do Own all the OCS!**

Chapter 6

I walked up to the hive 5 s hideout. I had called Wykkyd 3 times and he and not answered I walked into the hide out everyone except Angel and Elliot. I started to get worried. hey see more I said yeah Scarlett Can I talk to you totally he said.  
ok what s up Scarlett Where s Kyd? ok Scarlett I am so sorry but- he is cheating on me Yep I punched the wall thanks See more I said and left.  
See more is like a brother to me when Elliot brought me to meet everyone see more was actually getting to know me.  
I brought my phone out and through on some Ramones. By the time I got to the movie theater Him and Angel were walking out. Hey Kyd can I talk to you I said. He shook his head and left Angel and we walk out by the side of the building. Ok what s the deal with your girlfriend I said He looked down. I hate you I said and kicked him, slapped him and walked off, I teleported to the tower into Wally s guest room and fell on my knees he ran up to me and picked me up. I hugged him and started crying. He knew what happened. With my mascara smeared on his shirt and my clothes wrinkled I walked off to clean up while he followed I changed. hey Scar do you want to watch a movie? he asked I don t know I said He hugged me by the waist and put his head on my shoulder it will make you feel better he said I rolled my eyes. I guess so He picked me up and ran to the common room, no one was there so we were starting to pick out a movie when raven walked in. hey raven want to watch a movie with us I asked. She was silent and walked over to the couch and sat down. Several minuets later . Kid flashes pov We each picked out a movie: Raven chose Cabin in the Woods, Scarlett chose some other scary movie, and I chose the whole box set of Adventure Time really Wally really Scarlett said as she put her movie in the DVD player and pushed play.

**Ok so who do you think Scarlett should end up plz help me! But thx for ever reads this ~ rocker girl :)**


End file.
